Just Go With It
by Auqamarine
Summary: A fun fan fiction my sister and I wrote. Can't wait to share
1. Chapter 1

No ones pov

The gems were in the temple when Garnet yelled out " Jasper's coming" A few seconds later the door broke down and rubies circled the area, fusions of three or four of them securing each gem. Jasper soon walked in, counting the gems. As he walked past Garnet he laughed and pulled out the gem distabilizer. The gem glowed, and quickly one gem became two. "A Ruby and a Saphire" Jasper said, "I knew it." "Are we just going to let him take us like this" Ruby said. Sapphire looked at her and calmly said "Just go with it, it will be over soon."

Steven's pov

I was playing cards with Amethyst when the rubies barged in and grabbed everyone. Jasper came in and started dragging all of us to the ship. Ruby and Sapphire were even unfused. We were all brought into a cell and locked up, and appearantly our powers and weapons were disabled. Even worse, they must of learned from last time that I was immune to gem technology so they didn't use the forcefield design like they did earlier, so we couldn't escape as easily as last time.

Pearl's pov

When I saw Jasper I freaked out and summoned my weapon. He pressed a button and my weapon dissapeared. After that he just walked away laughing. Oh I hate that Jasper.

He dragged me to the ship and said that White diamond wanted me back. Something about her taking a liking to defects like me. I knew automatically that it was a lie. She wanted me back so that she could shatter me and the rest of the rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I may be adding other fanfictions to a later chapter, and I apologize to whoever's I used, I don't remember your username. The fanfiction is called "A Diamond's Gift" If you like that chapter plz check out the story on . Again, I apologize to whoever it is who owns that fanfic, but plz know that I do not take credit for it but your story was amazing.

Thank you,

The Author

Ruby's POV

"Ughh" I thought "Why were we listening to Sapphire" I hated being trapped on the ship, even with Sapphire, I was alone. I wasn't Garnet, We weren't Garnet, Without fusion I was no more than a common soldier, there are thousands of me, you could tell by the ruby army that brought us here. I looked over at Sapphire, she seemed perfectly calm. How could she be calm at a time like this? We were the rebellion, The Crystal Gems, and we were captured, on a ship headed to Homeworld, and possibly going to be shattered when we arrive there. "Hey Sapphire" I heard Steven say, I looked over "What exactly is your plan"

Steven's POV

When I asked Sapphire about her plan she looked at me and calmly said "Simple, We get to Homeworld, then bust out of here, after that we shatter the diamonds, steal a ship, and go back to earth." "Your saying that like it's so easy" Ruby yelled "Rose was the first and only gem to shatter a diamond, what makes you say we can." I looked over to see Pearl shuddering nervously, "What's wrong, I asked her." Pearl, still shuddering, answered, "Rose never shattered a diamond."

Yes, Second chapter done. Hope you enjoyed, plz review, all that stuff.

Main credits for the last chapter Go to AJ Universe for his awesome theories, One of them is used in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearls pov

Just thinking about what I was about to confess to them made me shiver. "It was me" I said.

Ruby's pov

"What" I yelled, a little too loud, softer, I said "How did you to that." "When I told Rose we had to get our point across, Emerald, one of the older Crystal Gems, mentioned shattering a diamond, Pink Diamond, because she wDadas the newest and least experienced. Rose agreed, under the condition that when I did it, I would be shapeshifted as her." Pearl Answered.

Amethysts pov

"Wait you shapeshifted" I said, surprised " mbut you never shapeshift, not even for Steven tag." We were nearing Homeworld. "I just confessed to one of the biggest crimes in the universe" Pearl said " and you can only question that I shapeshifted."


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphires pov

We were nearing Homeworld slowly, but we were definitely close. When I felt us land, I panicked. Surely we were here to be shattered, something that will end us forever, and this time I didn't have a backup.

Pearl's pov

The cell door opened, and Jasper pulled me out before it closed behind me. I was brought into a large meeting room and sat next to White Diamond, Jasper then left the room.

I was sure I was going to be shattered on the spot, but White Diamond had another proposal. " I refuse to let a good gem get wasted" She said "Even if it is defective"


	5. Chapter 5

I am really getting caught up in the story, I am going to say this before I get asked like last time I wrote something like this, No, Pearl will not be shattered. I can't say that no harm will be done to her though. Please enjoy the chapter, or don't.

Thank you,

The Author

Pearl's POV

"I am not defective" I yelled before I felt my gem pulled of my forehead. Surprisingly, I didn't go into my gem, my physical form stayed. I felt myself growing weary, and everything blacked out.

White Diamonds POV

This Pearls problem was easily solved. She was no more than what the organic lifeforms on Earth called a flash drive. All I had to do was reset her, and the defect would be solved. So that's what I did. After that, all I had to do was replace her gem. When that was done, The Pearl immediately reappeared.

She looked around the room, eyes stopping at me, saluted, and said "My Diamond"

"At ease My Pearl.


	6. Chapter 6

Steven's POV

A few hours after Pearl was brought out of the cell, Jasper brought her in again. "Wait here" he said in his rough voice. She obeyed him, and stood by the door. "Pearl" I yelled "You're ok. No response. "Pearl" Still nothing. "What did they do to you" I asked. Nothing. Sapphire looked at me fearfully and said "She has been Reset."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused "The Diamonds have the ability to Reset a gem, like you would a computer." Sapphire explained. " She has no memories of us and is now loyal to Homeworld." "Who do you belong to" Ruby asked. "White Diamond" Pearl said plainly. I couldn't help it. "No that's wrong" I yelled "You don't belong to anyone, you're a free gem."

Jaspers POV

As soon as I left the defect in the cell, I could here the other gems try to question her. "What did they do to you?" "Who do you belong to?" It was funny to hear them questioning her. Like she would remember anything. She had been asleep through the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Steven's POV

"That seems reasonable" I said "I'll do it" "Ok Steven" Sapphire replied "go to sleep, and think about Pearl" That's what I do. Everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I was in Pearls mind!

I looked for something familiar, a story of Mom, her spear even. Nothing. It seemed as she had no personality, no emotions, nothing except what she was programmed to do. Disappointed, I woke up. "Did you do it" Ruby said "There is nothing left of her" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

HAHA, I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY. I ESPECIALLY LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. YOU WILL SEE WHY IN THE END.

ALSO HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED THIS

GARNET FIGHTS JASPER

Jasper's still living

THROWS JASPER INTO A POWER CORE

Still living

POWER CORE BLOWS UP

Still living

SHIP CRASHES

She's still living

PERIDOT THROWS A STICK AT JASPER

dies

OH MY STARS FINALLY

Anyways Enjoy

Oh yeah and read while listening to "Do It For Her" from Steven Universe

No Ones POV

The gems sat in silence, looking at Pearl, or what used to be her. What was left looked like Pearl, but instead of the renegade pearl they knew, she was a silent, loyal servant of Homeworld. They had no idea what do. White Diamond walked into the room. Pearl stood up "My Diamond" she said, saluting with her arms crossed over her gem "Pearl" She said "come out" she lets pearl out and sends her to the next room. "Do what you like." Pearl smiled and left the room.

Steven's POV

After Pearl left I heard her humming "Do It For Her." "She's still in there" I thought " she just needs to be drawn out"

"Keep your back straight/ Keep your body lower" I sang. Sapphire saw where I was going and continued "And when you're going forward" "Balance is the key" Ruby sang. "Right foot, Left foot/ Now go even faster" Amethyst joined in "And when you're going backwards" "Keep your eyes on me" We sang together. "Enough" White Diamond yelled. "Pearl come here" "Yes My Diamond" Pearl said. "We'll shatter them tomorrow" She decreed, and with that she left the room.

HOW MANY PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT PEARL WOULD BE BACK TO NORMAL IN THIS CHAPTER?

HOW DID YOU LIKE THE STORY?

LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS.

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

HERE IS A THEORY I WILL PROBABLY PUT IN A NEW STORY

YOU KNOW THE EXTENDED THEME SONG

THERE IS THIS ONE LINE THAT GOT ME THINKING

THE ODDS ARE AGAINST US, THIS WON'T BE EASY, BUT WE AREN'T GOING TO DO THIS ALONE.

THE PICTURE IS SHOWN ABOVE

IF YOU LOOK YOU CAN SEE THAT THE IMAGE SHOWS 4 GEMS

LAPIS

PERIDOT

JASPER

AND YELLOW DIAMOND

THE LINE OBVIOUSLY REFERS TO ALLIES

LAPIS AND PERIDOT HAVE ALREADY JOINED THE CRYSTAL GEMS

SO IT SEEMS VERY LIKELY THAT JASPER AND YELLOW DIAMOND WOULD JOIN THEM

I KNOW IT ISN'T THE BEST THEORY AND DOESN'T HAVE THE MOST EVIDENCE

DON'T HATE ON THE THEORY

AFTER ALL IT'S JUST A THEORY.


	9. Chapter 9

I HAVE 2 CHAPTERS TODAY. PLZ ENJOY.

Ruby's POV

I knew it, We were going to be shattered. I can't believe we actually thought that a song would fix Pearl. That was dumb.

White Diamond had separated is into different cells. I scowled as Pearl walked past my cell. She smiled, then walked away. She started humming "It's over isn't it" I remember when Steven told Garnet about that song.

"It's over isn't it/ isn't it/ isn't it over"


	10. Chapter 10

No ones pov

White Diamond called the attention of the Homeworld gems. "Today," she said " you will witness the shattering of our enemy, the rebellion." White Diamond stood up. " No" Pearl yelled.

Pearls pov

Steven was up there. As soon as I saw White Diamond try to shatter him, my memories came flooding back. I summoned my spear and attacked. When I looked up, Steven was running toward me and White Diamond's gem layed on the floor. The angry crowd advanced toward us.


	11. Chapter 11

Amethyst pulled Steven away from the battle, running towards the nearest ship. Pearl, Sapphire, and Ruby held off the gems.  
Stevend's POV  
"Amethyst" I yelled "We have to go back." I was afraid for Ruby and Sapphire, but most of all, I was afraid for Pearl. I was furious about us leaving them behind. Amethyst just said "no" and kept running. "Why?" I asked, confused. "We have to save you first," She screamed back at me. We entered the nearest ship and amethyst set me down in one of the chairs. I tried to leave, but Amethyst held me down.  
(Skip to battle)  
Pearl's POV  
It was no use fighting with both Ruby and Sapphire, especially while neither of them had their powers, and we definitely needed Garnet. Then it hit me. White Diamond had one of those Disabling remotes. I pointed to her throne. "We need Garnet," I told them.

Sapphire understood right away and ran towards the throne. Soon after, Ruby caught on and ran after her. They grabbed the remote, and after a short while, their gem powers were back. I watched their fusion dance. That was the last thing I saw before I felt myself being torn apart.

(Back to ship)  
Amethysts POV  
Garnet came back with a device like the one Jasper had, and something I didn't recognize until she came in. They were gem shards. What gem? Then I realized that Pearl wasn't with her. "Ohhh" I said. "Is that..." Steven started, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He knew what happened. "Pearl didn't make it" Garnet said.  
(Star fade out)

 ** _I lied about Pearl not being shattered.  
Theories used for this story are from;  
AJUniverse  
and  
Rountable_**

 ** _Special thanks to my co-writer and sister Tristen Wilcox.  
I am now completely finished with this story, but I promise a sequel._**

 ** _Questions or Comments  
Email me at Spacedoritos1112 _**

**_or_**

 ** _gmail .com_**

 ** _or_**

 ** _follow Smoky Quartz on google+_**


End file.
